


复仇的圣者 （Sliva - Saint & Pope）

by sissikahn



Series: “Sliva” [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bottom Father, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Sliva, 年下, 罪孽之城, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: 罪孽之城Sliva之圣者&教宗亲生父子PWP





	1. Chapter 1

[SILVA]

[圣子]&[教宗]

复仇的圣者

 

（一）

 

席尔瓦市郊·三日庄园  
“‘萨兰多’来了。”立在门边负责验证邀请函的侍者一看到来人的脸，便吩咐身边的人。  
正在整理为客人们准备的面具的女孩一听，盯着刚进门的金发青年呆愣了许久，才反应过来，拨开厚重的帘幕，赶紧去通报聚会的主人。她上周才被从城里派到庄园来，这是她服务的第一个聚会，她没想到被众人念叨的“萨兰多”是个看起来跟她差不多岁数的人，穿着打扮就跟她在大学校园里见到的男孩们没有两样。  
毕竟“萨兰多”是圣者的名字，能在席尔瓦市最大的教派中被人称为“萨兰多”，一定是个不得了的人物。  
只不过，被他们如此称呼的青年乔瑟尔不这么认为。来到席尔瓦市不到一年，普通的大一学生，越来越少的社会实践履历，从未加入任何运动社团……乔瑟尔这一年来最重要的经历应该是被推荐加入“席尔瓦之叹”教派，而推荐人便是他所在学院的著名学者迪亚戈·洛伦佐，同时，也是“席尔瓦之叹”不为旁人所知的领导者。  
他还被教派成员封了个严肃的绰号——圣者萨兰多。一走进三日庄园的门厅，乔瑟尔就被长桌上摆着的那些奢华的面具吸引过去，他知道宾客可以凭邀请函背面的标记挑选属于自己的那一个，但是他没有；这样的聚会他参加过不少次，却没见过一张属于他的邀请函。  
乔瑟尔只接到过来自领导者的口头邀请。  
“洛伦佐先生为您准备好了礼服和面具，现在就让人带您从那边去二楼更换。”侍者发现乔瑟尔对面具的兴趣，立即解释道；他指给乔瑟尔的路要从宴会厅的外侧绕到隐蔽的楼梯，以免乔瑟尔的装扮与聚会格格不入，引发不必要的麻烦。  
一切都是为了聚会。“席尔瓦之叹”每个月的高层聚会都在领导者洛伦佐的三日庄园举办，必须凭借数量极少的邀请函和身份标牌才能进入。这样的教派聚会，表面看是宗教活动，实际上不过是个属于上流社会的奢侈狂欢，仅仅是用门口深红色的帘幕掩盖了其中浓郁的淫靡气息，就好像认为帘外的人无法觉察他们隐秘的欢愉。  
乔瑟尔没有理会侍者的话，掀开帘子径直走入满眼衣冠禽兽的大厅里。铁灰色的牛角扣外套是初春大街上校园里随处可见的款式，深棕色的双肩背包挂在一边肩上，乔瑟尔就像个放学回家的学生，只差捧几册课本再掏出手机看看短信，全然不顾周围投来的诧异目光。  
也许首次参加三日庄园的聚会时还会对那些混乱的场面露出难以置信的神情——尽管光线昏暗，可那些毫无顾忌的交媾能够让大厅中每个角落都看得清楚。教派中位高权重的男女用尽各种手段玩弄献祭上来的年轻肉体，空气中满是体液的腥臭味但又被一阵阵不知名的迷离熏香遮盖，每个人粗重的呼吸被起伏着的乐器声和持续着的低吟声消湮……其实在这里发生的任何一件事都没什么值得惊讶的，乔瑟尔平静地从人群中穿过，没错，因为这里是席尔瓦。  
历史上的“席尔瓦”是一座传说被神毁灭的城池，而它的罪名是“淫欲”——古席尔瓦除了这两个字，没有留下过更多记载，所有的痕迹都被神消抹掉了，是神明都不愿提起之地。后来因为此处适宜的气候、肥沃的土壤、丰富的矿藏等一切利于人们生活利于人们赚取利益的自然条件，这被神封闭的地方再度被人类发掘出来，渐渐发展成现今这个经济发达交通便利科技领先的席尔瓦市。教会还在，神似乎也还在，只不过神的封印被人们埋到记忆的深处，过去的罪孽也被埋到看不见的地方。  
正因为如此，席尔瓦市的著名学者、家世显赫的洛伦佐先生暗中创立了“席尔瓦之叹”教派，拯救深陷在罪孽之城中的人类的灵魂。  
以眼下这种方式。  
洛伦佐先生的专座在大厅中央，一座栩栩如生的圣者像之下，椅子上包裹着血色的布料，只留出乳白色的扶手，其上是一双男人宽大的手，长长的手指不断地敲击出与耳边音乐完全不同的节奏，像是身处在另一个世界中，将自己与这里的一切隔绝开来。  
乔瑟尔知道那只是假象。他刚进来时就看见两个身材姣好衣裙凌乱的女性从这张座椅边离开，没准儿是要从主人这里祈求“神的恩典”。  
合着眼陷在椅子里的男人便是神在席尔瓦的代言人，被席尔瓦市民尊称为“洛伦佐先生”的学者迪亚戈·洛伦佐。  
洛伦佐先生没有戴平时一直在他脸上的眼镜，而是将怡然自得的神情藏在了白色的面具里；整个聚会中最朴素的面具，反倒被黑色的头发衬托成了最神秘的面具，吸引经过他身边每个人的目光。乔瑟尔记得那面具下的面孔，记得那具有独特魅力的眉骨与鼻梁的角度，冷冽的线条，面具也为此特制，但显得柔和多了。  
紧盯着洛伦佐先生的手指，乔瑟尔觉得它们敲打的音乐他很熟悉，熟悉到根据那动作就能哼起曲调来，可是他也知道那曲调与这聚会的氛围格格不入，所以他在等待，直到洛伦佐先生的指尖敲下最后一个音符，他才能将视线挪回男人的眼睛上。  
“乔瑟尔……”洛伦佐从来不会像教派里其他人那样叫他“萨兰多”，一双棕色的眼睛上下打量了青年的打扮，笑开了口，“不愿去换件衣服？走，我陪你去。”  
不给他分辩的机会，大厅里最重要的人物有些顽皮地从椅子上跳起来，直了直腰背，仿佛刚在这纸醉金迷之中睡了个好觉现在不过是伸伸懒腰一般。  
“我并不是……”“不论你想说什么，还是先换个地方吧——可别打扰了他们的‘仪式’。”洛伦佐自然而然地伸手阻止了乔瑟尔的话，刚才敲击在扶手上的手指抵在他的唇上，男人用眼神示意那些沉溺肉欲的人们，向他俏皮地眨了眨眼。  
这不是平时在学校里见到的洛伦佐先生，不是那个带着眼镜露出知性微笑的成熟男人，反而有种异样的童心未泯，与他的外形合在一起充满不和谐感，却让人挪不开眼睛。乔瑟尔不再拒绝，跟着洛伦佐上楼；眼前是男人宽厚的背影，裹着浅色的礼服，衬衫的领口上偶尔露出领结并不庄重却很搭调的花色，很快又被服帖在颈间的黑发遮掩了，一时被袖扣异常闪耀的光芒抢去风头。  
那背影的主人突然在楼梯上停下脚步，扭头看了一眼紧随其后的乔瑟尔，莫名地笑了，一副愉快的模样，扬了扬下巴，落下一脸疑惑的青年，脚步轻快地打开自己专属休息室的门，在乔瑟尔靠近的时候装出侍者的架势，满面严肃地躬身邀请青年进屋，却又在对方通过时憋不住，自顾自露出明朗开怀的笑。  
身为“席尔瓦之叹”领导者的洛伦佐先生和学院里的那个洛伦佐先生完全不同……这或许与乔瑟尔的存在有关——如今这个神神叨叨的模样，洛伦佐似乎不会在其他教友们面前展露。  
乔瑟尔会被公认为教派中的“萨兰多”，也是因为洛伦佐从初识开始持续至今的青眼相待。  
被神的代言人选中的神之子。乔瑟尔应该像那些虔诚的教友一样，不被脑中那些无聊的猜测左右，满心欢喜地接受这个至高无上的荣誉；但随着房门在他背后合上的声音，乔瑟尔再一次确认从最初就明白的事——洛伦佐先生对他抱有不同寻常的关注与想法。  
也许，这个站在席尔瓦权力巅峰呼风唤雨的男人，再也没有耐心等待下去了。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

 

“记得费格斯先生吗？他见过你一面，便记住你了，为你作了这套衣服。”洛伦佐指着放在一旁的黑色礼服，介绍道。原来先前侍者就是要将他领到洛伦佐先生的专属休息室更衣……即便是教派之首，也不能如此，假装悄无声息，实际上大张旗鼓地宣告对另一个成员的所有权。乔瑟尔的视线从礼服上扫过，并没有穿上的打算，吸引他的依旧是面具，衬在黑色布料之上，镶着金边的丝绒面具，窄小得大概只能盖住眼睛周围，与下面那些人的比较起来，很是独特，却有着熟悉的感觉，他总觉得在什么地方看见过。  
“不试试看吗？”看到乔瑟尔不像他所期待的那样，洛伦佐自房间当中折回青年身边，展开剪裁考究的上衣，特地在自己身前比划了一下，满面笑意地望着乔瑟尔，似乎在等待他的称赞，“经典的款式，就是细节很大胆，适合你这样的年轻人，我穿着要惹人笑话了。”说着，把衣服转过去贴在青年的肩膀上，歪着脑袋打量一番，立即露出夸张的惊叹神情，甚至吹了个短促的口哨。  
不，这只是洛伦佐先生说的漂亮话而已，毕竟在他这个年纪，能够驾驭浅色礼服和花色夸张的装饰的男人太少了。乔瑟尔对身前的这件衣服不置可否，他的目光停在洛伦佐的领结上，栗红色的大花，不完整的形状，留在正面的是花瓣怒放后绽露出来的近乎黑色的雌蕊和洒落其上的金黄色的花粉……  
“肩宽……”与其说是声音，不如说是洛伦佐的动作让他回过神来；大指将衣服按在乔瑟尔锁骨的尾部，打开的手掌似乎是在测量他的肩膀，对比衣服和他本人；随后那双手掌又转了过来，自乔瑟尔的喉头上掠过，交汇在他的胸口，“很合身，眼光不错。”  
洛伦佐对手中的一切都很满意，迫不及待想看到大师的杰作在最完美的模特身上会是什么模样。凭他对乔瑟尔的了解，不再多费口舌，将衣物扔到一旁，男人的手指回到青年的领口上——并不急于对付那件廉价的大衣，洛伦佐比较在意的是大衣里那件休闲衬衫，其上的花纹一定令他极不满意，他不想再多看一眼了。  
“你从不接受我的馈赠，乔瑟尔，把自己藏在平庸的皮囊里……”洛伦佐的指尖滑下，顺着领子，一边埋怨青年一边解开，一颗，两颗；指腹不经意间从衬衫下的肌肤上蹭过，自然而然，没有使他们任一人窘迫，“前几次聚会就有人问起你的事……有人担心我是不是滥用特权抢先一步，或者，担心我没有任何打算而浪费了……”  
一贯低沉迷离的声音被男人咽了回去，手指停留在最后一颗纽扣上，他想给乔瑟尔自己留下一个，于是又贴着衣襟的边缘原路回去，期待青年沉默的动作。  
“洛伦佐先生，我不想参加这聚会，”乔瑟尔没有解开纽扣，出声说道，“抱歉，浪费了那套衣服。”  
“哈，乔瑟尔，妈妈的乖孩子！”洛伦佐抽回手，仰面大笑起来，仿佛他看见了最不合时宜的行为和辩解，“小乔瑟尔害怕了！怕一个小小的聚会就改变了他熟悉的生活！怕一个短暂的夜晚就让他找不到回家的路咯……可怜的孩子……”  
双手合十，洛伦佐作出一副虔诚祈祷的样子，可毫不收敛脸上的笑容，那语调中的笑意卡住他的喉咙让他有些上气不接下气。他好像不打算为难乔瑟尔，转过身去从茶几上摸出烟来点上，叼着烟还停不下吭吭的笑声。看起来他把更换衣服的自由给了乔瑟尔，背过去像个绅士一般等待着。  
不过，乔瑟尔明白这是另一种威逼。青年低头看着孤零零的纽扣，皮肤上还残留着洛伦佐划过的痕迹似的，他没有选择的权力了——那不如先戴上那专为他挑选的面具。  
当面具紧贴着他的脸时，他想起这面具令人熟悉的原因——它曾经出现在大厅里，就在正中那座圣者像的脸上。  
圣者萨兰多的脸，乔瑟尔的脸……同一个面具竟然适用于两个人……不，是两个“萨兰多”。  
这或许就是教派里的人称他为“萨兰多”的原因。  
“除了学术上的事情，乔瑟尔，我应该如何教导你呢？教导你一些……例如，享受生命之类的……”男人念叨着，仿佛遇上一个严峻的科学难题。而乔瑟尔停下来摸着戴了面具的脸，总觉得自己变成了一个陌生人；那停顿引来洛伦佐的注意，男人像是愣神一般凝视着他，走了过去，若有所思地棕色眼睛深邃起来，不知觉间吸了口烟，在尚未停下脚步时便按住青年的后脑，趁着他放松唇舌的一瞬间，将那迷蒙的烟气全部送进微启的嘴里，满是轻飘飘地浮在湿漉漉之上的醇厚香气。  
“第一课，醉心于烟草的魅力；课程的目标，懂得凡事都要享受第一次体验。”  
在惊人的举动之后，男人仿若什么事都没有发生过，不顾乔瑟尔的轻咳，来到高背椅后的前边，亮起壁灯，让人看清了墙上的画。  
一幅萨兰多的圣像。  
“哦！对！你居然先选了这个！”洛伦佐抛下乔瑟尔独自欣赏了一会儿色彩细腻的画像，像是突然意识到乔瑟尔脸上的面具般惊奇，转过来指着他的脸，“萨兰多，萨兰多，这是最合适你的一个，你理应戴着它！”  
洛伦佐被触动了心中所想，浑身上下充斥着一拍即合的兴奋感，就算是即刻坐下也掩饰不了嘴角的快乐：“乔瑟尔，来，坐这边，过来……”也不管那套礼服，将方才鼓动青年换衣服参加聚会的事情抛在脑后，洛伦佐沉浸在那面具融合在乔瑟尔脸上的惊喜中，招揽他与自己对坐在圣像之下，反复看着乔瑟尔面庞上的每一个角落，最终引着青年仰望墙上的萨兰多。  
“第一次看到你我就知道你像它，神唯一的孩子，萨兰多……”一样的金发，一样的脸部轮廓，一样闪耀的眼睛，还有刚才攥在手中的肩膀，洛伦佐的眼神熠熠生辉，这幅画像是以乔瑟尔为模特绘制的一般，每一个细节都有着神秘的巧合，“自从听说你没有父亲，我知道你一定是它，世间唯一的神之子，能够拯救我们的人……”  
萨兰多的母亲在出嫁之前得到神之使者的祝福，于次年新年的第一个月圆日生下后来的救世主萨兰多。没有父亲的记载，圣者的母亲甚至没有留下自己的名字，大家只知道她在圣者第一次死亡后用纯洁的泪水换来重生，并用无暇的生命为圣者印刻了不灭的祈祷。萨兰多的出生不明让他的神迹更加神秘，洛伦佐作为一个历史与宗教学学者，将对圣书里这些模糊人物的解读当作研究中最重要的一部分。而乔瑟尔，他和书上的、画里的萨兰多太相似了，令他看着看着就不禁陶醉起来。  
他忍不住想要以席尔瓦的方式，将当世的萨兰多变成只属于席尔瓦的萨兰多。  
“关于席尔瓦的过去，不知你了解多少。”手指抚摸上乔瑟尔面具的边缘，洛伦佐如同沉迷学术一样沉迷眼下片刻时光；他们俩坐着，贴得那么近，他从未与任何一个学生在这么近的距离里说起过历史上的那些事；可乔瑟尔不同，跟这个青年说起的，并不仅仅是历史，那也是他们的故事，“为什么神要毁灭席尔瓦？那些所谓‘淫欲’的陈述，到底有几分是真，几分是假？你有没有去问过书本？或是问过神明？”  
乔瑟尔摇头，轻巧地避开停在他面颊上的手；但很快那些手指从他的耳后摩挲到脖颈上，游移不定。  
“席尔瓦是被萨兰多毁灭的。因为萨兰多要抹掉他成为圣者前的所有痕迹。”年轻人光滑的肌肤在他的指下泛着微光，似乎浮出了汗水，应和着房中弥漫的奢靡香气；椅边的小桌上有一瓶“席尔瓦之叹”独创的酒液，这是他为乔瑟尔准备好的，一杯便能使人沉溺于幻梦中，只待他适时邀请青年饮下，“在萨兰多为世人谋求救赎之路摆脱恐惧与罪孽的时候，他没有那么多钱，也没有重要的人物听取他那些‘陈辞滥调’，他需要一个靠山，而席尔瓦城的王者正是他要的那个人……”  
洛伦佐停下，为乔瑟尔倒了一杯酒，边倒边探看青年的面孔，没有收到他期待中的好奇，略有点失望。不过他撇撇嘴，很快把故事进行下去，也把他手指上的停顿进行下去。  
“后来，后来的事情你应该明白……我要说的是这个故事令人伤感的结尾——萨兰多成为了萨兰多，他忘记了往日从席尔瓦得到的一切，借助神的力量，将他在席尔瓦的痕迹，全部……‘啵’。”洛伦佐露出愁苦的表情，像是遭到背叛的人是他，他就是他故事里那个被圣者恩将仇报的可怜人；但他的手指显然脱离了他悲情的表演，沿着之前的路子，在青年敞开的前襟里放肆地游来游去，直至来到仅存的那颗扣子上，“可悲的席尔瓦人，被萨兰多忘了个一干二净；不过这也告诉我们，如果没有痴心的席尔瓦人，即便是神的孩子，也没办法得到改变凡间的力量，更不会有毁灭席尔瓦的力量了。”  
指尖搓揉着与扣眼若即若离的小东西，洛伦佐紧盯着乔瑟尔，把酒杯递给他。  
“为席尔瓦的萨兰多干一杯，如何？”  
这回乔瑟尔没有拒绝也没有犹豫，接过了杯子；与此同时，最后的纽扣终于挣脱了扣眼的束缚，畅快地回到它原本应该在的位置——对于洛伦佐来说，这代表青年的妥协与屈从，足以令他扬起嘴角，收获即将到口的成功果实……  
一股强大的力量紧紧捏住了他的面颊。  
他没有被压制四肢，也没有被掐住脖子腰间下盘或者其他关键的部位，被牵制住的只有面颊，可是身体的任一部分都遗忘了自己的主人，被无形中不知来自何方的强大力量俘获了。  
“据我所知，有关于席尔瓦城和萨兰多，还有另一个故事。”  
是乔瑟尔！金发的青年一手拿着酒杯另一手轻巧地捏在男人的脸上，以一种超越自然的力量降服了“他的领导者”，面无表情地说起来。  
“萨兰多的母亲名叫萨曼尼亚——没错，跟那个打开罪孽魔匣的女人同名，北方山脉母神的名字——她是个身份低贱的娼妓，后来由于招惹上不得了的人物而丢掉了性命……”乔瑟尔将男人按在椅子上，乖乖地听他揭示一个宗教学者根本无法正视的“真相”，“而席尔瓦的毁灭，因为这里是萨兰多的母亲做过生意的地方，这里有个荒淫无度的席尔瓦王……正是那‘神之子’的萨兰多的生父——一个凡人怎么能跟神争抢圣子的出处？”  
乔瑟尔将酒杯中的液体都灌到嘴里，但没有下咽；他逼近为了挣脱他而扭曲着脸、几乎要把脸上面具甩开的洛伦佐，唇瓣相接，致人迷幻的东西全数流进始作俑者之腹。  
等等……不自觉地吞咽清甜的迷药，洛伦佐有些绝望地瞪大了眼睛。这是“席尔瓦之叹”专有的药物，他明白这东西的威力，所以，他从未亲身尝试过。  
“第一课，醉心于‘美酒’的魅力；课程的目标，享受‘第一次’。”修改了洛伦佐的原话，青年满意地看着他因酒液呛进喉管而痛苦的面孔，“我学得还好吗？  
“爸爸。”


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

 

……“爸爸”？  
洛伦佐听不懂乔瑟尔对他的称呼。或许是将两个人的故事连在一起，洛伦佐将自己比喻为席尔瓦之王，那在乔瑟尔那边的席尔瓦之王便是他的父亲……但是这种跳跃性的比喻不是乔瑟尔的习惯，从相识至今，由青年口中说出的话总是充满真实性与说服力……  
那些见鬼的真实性与说服力都到此为止！洛伦佐不相信乔瑟尔仅用一手就能制得住他——虽然长得高高大大，但乔瑟尔没有任何运动特长，平时也跟普通年轻人一样长时间与电子产品为伍，就算认真起来，两人顶多势均力敌，绝不会有这种一边倒的优势，更何况迷药尚未下肚就失去反抗力量这种事……  
更像是一种“神迹”。  
“你不相信。”乔瑟尔把酒杯放在一旁，“没关系，那不重要。”不重要的是什么？父亲的身份？还是信任的问题？洛伦佐的双眼还没有从难以置信中缓过来，他紧盯着青年抓了他瘫软在扶手上的右手，拎起停在空中，不明意义地翻覆着看，随后又被安置在他剧烈起伏的胸口。  
“脱。”简单的指令，好像乔瑟尔不屑于完成这件事一般，“趁你还有力气。”  
关系逆转，被领导者独占的人一举跃居上位。应该服从伺机反抗，还是应该坚持尊严到底？洛伦佐暂时无法发出足以吸引楼下宾客的声音，即便他的声音被解放出来，就凭他对屋子隔音效果的自信以及对乔瑟尔“神力”的难以估计……洛伦佐有些泄气，不过，他还有其他的办法。  
仿佛用尽全力，他的手从衣领上抽开，摸索起扶手侧面的按钮。奇怪的是，乔瑟尔并没有阻止他启用对外通讯设备，而是面无表情地等待求救结果。  
什么都没有发生。“多久没有使用过了，这些精密的小玩意儿。”再一次抬起他的手，乔瑟尔重复命令他的动作，“也许是刚过去的严寒冻坏了庄园的线路……不，这太复古了……那看来是有人屏蔽了所有的信号？”  
虽然这举动显得很蠢，但求援系统是洛伦佐最后的稻草，他抽手去狠狠按了几下，这是他目前可以做到的唯一挣扎。自然，他的手又回来了，被人放在了胸口，被期待着如法炮制，将自己的衬衫扣子逐一打开……  
洛伦佐屈服了，或者说，没什么大不了的，识时务的男人要看看眼前这个自恃为神之子的青年到底有什么打算。  
脑袋依旧被抵着椅背上，手指也没有力气，解扣子这种熟练的活计在如今的洛伦佐手上变得迟缓而艰难，但又不是力不从心的。乔瑟尔算好了他的余力，那双一度让人动心的美丽眼睛顺着领口往下，不动声色地望着暴露在空气中的颤抖的皮肉。休息室里一片静寂，楼下铺天盖地的低语也钻不进来，静得令洛伦佐的寒毛根根竖起；衬衫，马甲，一颗颗纽扣和金色链条都离开它们的职位，洛伦佐停了下来，只能感受到腹部的收缩与扩张，深重的呼吸支使着他的肋骨，将皮肤顶得生疼。  
“还有下面。”乔瑟尔看了一会儿，并不满意——衬衫的下摆还严严实实地藏在裤腰中。  
这一瞬间，洛伦佐想起青年所说的话，“第一次”，一个意义丰富的词，看来这家伙的目的已经明确，仍未脱离叛逆期的青年对权力有种扭曲的崇拜，逆反二人的地位，将上位者掀翻在地，凌驾于领导者、师长、“爸爸”的宗教形象之上，正是他追求权力的表现。  
换言之，乔瑟尔要干他。  
简单明了，洛伦佐的嘴角在青年的手掌中挤出笑容，哼笑声从喉咙里钻出来。  
“笑什么？”乔瑟尔看他合起了眼睛，满脸笑意，面颊上的手挪到了他的喉间，给他说话的机会。  
“咳……如果你只是想要‘我’的话，乔瑟尔，不必用这么粗鲁的手段……”面部暂获自由，洛伦佐就充分利用起它，做出游刃有余的表情，甚至轻摇着脑袋，“我那么宠爱你，早把自己放在最低微最卑贱的位置上，能得到你‘这样的’青睐，难得，太难得了……”洛伦佐大大方方地解开裤子，还抬起另一只手将衣摆一点点抽了出来，一副将自己肉体送上供人享用的模样。随着这些动作，他感觉到脖子上的力量似乎渐渐小了，看来，青年为他突然转变的态度有所动摇……  
空闲下来的手缓缓插进内裤的边缘，洛伦佐压低了嗓音：“放开我，我们可以有个更加甜美的‘仪式’……”  
他要诱骗这个青年，可惜对方没有咬上他的诱饵。  
“你会错意了，”乔瑟尔把那深入内裤撩拨人心的手给拉了出来，捏着那根灵活的食指，来回摩擦，“对于能让你恬不知耻享乐的事情，我……没有兴趣！”  
“呃！唔……”话音刚落，洛伦佐的手指上传来剧痛——手肘被迫抵在椅背上，食指被乔瑟尔反折过去，显然伤筋动骨，那手指再难听从主人的使唤了。  
“呵啊……啊……”断续的痛吟，十指连心，洛伦佐眼睁睁看着指骨被人折断，却毫无还手之力。  
“这罪恶的手指得暂时休息一下，不能任它撒播淫欲的种子了。”乔瑟尔说着，掌心又抵上了旁边的中指，令坐着的男人双腿止不住抖动，“很痛？难道你最得意的迷药没有起效？你不是应该发现自己的四肢渐渐失去知觉了吗……”  
看着青年靠近他眼前的俊美面孔，洛伦佐不禁担心起另一根手指的下场：“……不，那酒不是……”  
“哦，不对，没错，那酒只会卸除你的力气，不会变成麻醉剂的。”乔瑟尔松开了他的中指，对着几乎要紧贴上的嘴唇吹了口气，引来身下人一阵颤抖，“它反而会使你的感官更加敏感，对吧？”  
不论是疼痛还是爽快，席尔瓦之叹的药水都能将它们逐一放大，有时都能赶上催情剂的效用。洛伦佐感觉到了，他的触觉像是在身体里无限扩张，抽干了他能凝聚起来的力量；而乔瑟尔的声音，随着听觉的敏锐，充斥着他的耳道，让耳道连同脑袋里一起嗡嗡发痒，开始失去思考的能力。  
意识有些朦胧。脖子上的强力还在，整个人依旧被顶着椅背，青年的脸似乎离开了他的视线，又似乎还在原地，模模糊糊之间，突然一个冰凉的硬物贴上他的胸前，慢慢向下滑去。  
乔瑟尔不知从何处弄来了一把折叠刀，锋利的刀刃正紧贴着洛伦佐的皮肤，将经过之地的细毛一点点地削去。  
……这是在……剃毛？洛伦佐的呼吸都停顿了，身体比他的大脑先一步反应，防止被利刃误伤。目的不明的动作，他看着青年握刀的手，似乎是小心翼翼，可又透着漫不经心……直到他发现，制约在他颈间的手不在了……  
乔瑟尔松开了他，可是他被药力迷惑，失去了挣扎逃脱的可能。  
认识到这个事实，上腹传来痛感——由于他情不自禁的挣动，刀尖划破了他的皮肤，伤口冒出血来。  
“当心点。”乔瑟尔出声，不知是安抚还是警告，洛伦佐所能感受到的是，刀刃改变了方向，变得更加危险了，“帮你除去污秽的东西，让你洁净得如同走向神之国度时一样……”  
谎言！这种剃法真是没有一点他话里的诚意！  
青年将为死人施行的修容法用在他身上，紧随着西装裤布料裂开的声音，刀尖游移着挑开了内裤上最薄弱的部分，解放了男人一直掩藏起来的下体。  
“……它的反应，是因为疼痛，还是期待？”洛伦佐意识到，自己的阴茎已然抬起头来，抖抖瑟瑟地歪在一边，接受青年满怀讥笑的检视。是药的作用？不一定，也许单纯是身体激动了起来，源自一种从未体验过的境遇。  
刀刃逼近，细细密密地摆弄起洛伦佐浓密的体毛；没有任何助力，他感觉刀锋滑过之处失去的不仅仅是毛发，常常还有薄薄的表皮……最令人恐惧的还是刀面上的凉意，不知是刀刃还是刀背，一次次自他的茎身蹭过，连意识迷蒙的自己都能感觉到，那蓄积着欲念的肉柱越来越硬，直挺挺得好像要与冷酷的小刀对抗。  
“仅仅为了一把刀的抚摸，就激动成这样？”青年的声音里有着明显的鄙夷，他操纵着刀戏弄起坚挺的性器，在上面寻找到合适的位置，轻巧地划了一下。  
伴随恐惧，痛感更加激烈，洛伦佐险些发狠咬住自己的舌头。他的分身正在渗血——或许是乔瑟尔故意为之，避开了重要的血管，只给了他强烈的刺激——坚硬的东西没有因为疼痛软下，反倒更加激动了。  
“不愧是荒淫的席尔瓦之王……”乔瑟尔说着，把刀绕过去，“照顾”起下面的囊袋，恨不得在那里也留下点刀痕似的，“你身体里塞满的，大概只剩下欲望了？不论什么，都能引得出它们来？”说罢，他忽然收回刀刃，折了起来；但他似乎没有弃用它的打算。  
洛伦佐就这么眼睁睁地看着，那刀柄与刀刃间的关节又在继续旅程——没有给他思考的时间，刀强行打开了他毫无准备的后穴，狠命地挤了进去。  
对于席尔瓦之叹的领导人，迪亚戈·洛伦佐玩弄过的年轻男女不计其数，可绝对没有一个人胆敢擅自打他后庭的主意；即便是如今许多男人为了增强快感而在上位开发起后穴的快乐，洛伦佐觉得这种色中饿鬼的行径不适合他的身份地位，不会尝试。乔瑟尔说得没错，“第一次”，这地方第一次吞进去的不是手指不是舌尖也不是真枪实弹，而是把冷冰冰的折叠刀。虽然尺寸不大，但毫不留情地撕裂与深入也足以让洛伦佐吃点苦头。  
更别说，药性还在折磨着他。  
“啊，吞进去了……”乔瑟尔公布了这个事实，并拨弄开穴口的皱褶，要看看里面的情况，“你没喂过它吗？里面蠕动得似乎……很饿？”  
“怎么会……呼……”饿，再淫荡的家伙也不见那里天生会饿的！洛伦佐脑袋里热气腾腾的一团，张口辩解，却不再有说清楚一句话的气力，剧烈地喘起来——他感觉得到刀的位置，确实全都进去了，并且随着他的喘息，不停地往深处跑。  
“这下要是弄不出来，可就麻烦了……”青年的语调里，有着严肃的研究态度，好像在思考着解决方案，起身，离开了洛伦佐身边。  
……他要去哪儿？就这么把我扔一边？后穴中的金属似乎被他渐渐温暖了，反而令人觉得热得发烫。洛伦佐不想让它继续留在里面，抬手时才发现只有手指能动；费力地扭头过去，看见在门边弯腰找着什么的乔瑟尔拿起一堆东西走过来，不禁猜测起下一步的发展……  
“你的眼神，是在求我吗？”乔瑟尔难得露出浅笑，拉起洛伦佐努力动弹指尖的双手，把他整个人拎起来，转了个方向，三两下就扯掉了他上身敞开的衣服，令他赤裸地趴在椅子上。  
“你要……打算……”看不见乔瑟尔，男人慌了片刻，就发现皮质的东西在他的手腕上收紧——不是已经失去行动能力了吗？为什么要把他这样，铐起来？  
乔瑟尔又离开了他，他听见背后有些悉悉索索的响动，进而是天花板上丁丁当当的脆声……直到一个钩子划破了他的手背挂在了他双手之间，他才发现青年的企图——  
肩膀上一阵撕扯肌肉的强力，洛伦佐被吊在了休息室自己精心挑选的那座吊灯上，正好绷直脚尖才能勉强碰到地面的高度。  
“乔……乔瑟……”现在，除了脚上的鞋袜，他的身上再没有遮挡的东西了。乔瑟尔不在他面前，他呼唤着对方的名字尽力睁开眼睛，才发现自己面对着的，是他最爱的那一幅圣者像，是萨兰多投注在他身上，充满怜悯的目光。  
洛伦佐从内到外打了个寒战。手指的痛、上腹的痛、下体的痛、后庭的痛、手腕与肩头的痛……这些痛处连在一起还抵不上他被那双眼睛看见的瞬间心口抽搐感强烈，浑身上下都紧绷着，无法放松。  
“萨兰多在看着你。”年轻的声音在他耳畔响起，乔瑟尔的脑袋凑在他后颈上，一双手顺着他的腰部滑下，揉着他紧实的臀肉，手指直插进臀缝间，翻搅愈发敏感的内壁，勾住陷进去的小刀，缓慢地向外抽出，“别夹这么紧，还不是时候……”  
随着刀具一点点离开，洛伦佐不敢出气，不停地吸气，胸口和腹部抖动着，牙根打着颤；直到小刀全部离开，他才能放下心来呼出……  
就在此时，放松下来的穴口被人掰开，一柄滚烫的肉刃冲了进去。  
“唔，呃啊啊……”乔瑟尔年轻的阳具跟冰冷的小刀完全不同，强烈的温差，令人切身体会到恐惧的尺寸，刚撕裂开肉壁容纳下前端，就好像寸步难行一般，洛伦佐咬着牙，不由自主地要将它推挤出去。  
但乔瑟尔没有退缩的打算，他抓起男人两条大腿，强行分开，拉扯着向后抬起，夹在自己腰侧，将吊起的洛伦佐反扭成了“C”的形状，不顾分身上被挤压的疼痛，猛烈地顶了两三下，算是用肉棍的大部分占领了男人意外生涩的处子之地，任由对方上半身挣动，下身也被肉楔困住，再也逃不掉了。  
吊灯叮铃咣当地吵闹着，像是在代替洛伦佐嘶吼——大张着嘴巴，他的嗓音抢不过呼吸，卡在喉咙里；视野模糊，但还能看见萨兰多的眼睛，一双冷静地打量他窘态的眼睛。  
“看见了吗？你的萨兰多在你身体里……”身后的声音说道，在这一刹那，声音似乎已经绕到他的身前，是从那双眼睛里传出来了，“你喜欢，迪亚戈，你希望他这样对你，这才是你要的仪式。”  
……没错，是萨兰多，是他……感受到身后热铁一般的东西缓缓地抽出，洛伦佐扯了扯嘴角，管不住快要流出的唾液；他瞪大眼睛想看清圣者的面容，却在被猛地撞回去的时候，腰部酸软，连带着眼睑也都撑不起来了，低垂着只剩下迷离的眼神。  
“是萨兰多在操你，迪亚戈。”洛伦佐分不清从腰下翻涌上来的酥麻感觉到底是因为每一次到底的抽插还是耳边这个声音，但他能分清自己甬道内每一个细小的地方，分清肉刃摩擦在每一个地方的不同感觉。  
他找到了一个地方，那里承受起撞击时，会让他疯狂甩动身前的坚挺，止不住前端滴答而下的湿粘体液，甚至被燃烧起整颗脑子，让他情不自禁地想要喷涌出体内的全部热液……只要，只要再狠狠地来两下……再……  
可是另一个人没有照顾他感受的义务。“……这么快就适应了？”乔瑟尔发现了洛伦佐性器的状况，那种迅速开始享受并几欲爆发的情况让青年感到不满。狠狠地掐上光顾着自己快乐的东西，乔瑟尔短短的指甲从顶端划过，换来男人痛呼着扭腰，辗转间吸紧了身体里的肉棒，崭新的强烈快感流窜到前面，被青年死死按住。  
“放，放开！”洛伦佐习惯于主宰，主宰别人的欲望，更不用说他自己的，这种几近射精却被阻断的感受，居然是极为陌生的。  
男人的挣扎简直是歪打正着，放肆地扭摆腰身，添柴加火燃烧起两人之间原本毫不相干的欲念。“哼，不论何时何地都能享乐的无耻之徒……”乔瑟尔不愿把自己献给这个淫荡的家伙取乐，突然抽出了肉柱，果不其然，换来洛伦佐嗓子眼里不满的抽泣声，“我带着仇恨来到席尔瓦……迪亚戈·洛伦佐，我不会让你快乐的。”  
……仇恨？被疼痛和快感交替煽动的高潮即将到来却被硬生生地阻止，刚被填上没有多久的欲壑又重归空虚，洛伦佐仰着头，面具歪斜地虚掩着涨红的面孔，根本没有余力思索“仇恨”二字的含义。  
“看来你早忘了。”放下他的大腿，乔瑟尔来到他的身前，挡住了他眼中的圣者像，并在萨兰多之前摘下面具，用一张神似的鲜活的脸代替墙上的死物，“看着我，你仔细想想，还记不记得有个加斯科斯？”  
洛伦佐无意识地转了转眼珠，轻声重复了那个名字。  
“维罗妮·加斯科斯，你不记得了吗？”  
朦胧间，洛伦佐的眼前闪过了一缕柔软而耀目的金发。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

 

洛伦佐知道他说的那个女人。  
“维罗妮……维罗妮……”他歪了歪嘴角，“对，是她，她就像，像萨兰多……也像你。”  
原来，是她的孩子……  
原来那孩子活了下来……洛伦佐抬起头，仿佛初识一般望着对面的青年：“乔瑟尔，你真像你妈妈……”  
听见他的话，乔瑟尔忽地瞪大了眼睛，露出难以置信的神情。  
“维罗妮……不过就是，太遥远了……”这个名字让他回忆起许多故事，可惜那故事里的种种早已褪去了颜色，变得模糊不清了。  
但乔瑟尔不会理解他的想法。青年陷入一种前所未有的震惊与怒火中，他不理解这个男人竟能坦然接受两人之间的关系——难道洛伦佐想不通，乔瑟尔是维罗妮的儿子，意味着他们俩是亲生父子，而刚才是他们俩发生了关系……  
其实乔瑟尔也不明白自己为何要这么做，眼下他抽手掌掴了不知廉耻的男人，又反手扯下那摇摇欲坠的白色面具，揪着那湿漉漉的黑发，强迫洛伦佐对上他的眼睛。  
鼻尖抵着鼻尖，洛伦佐没有避开青年愤怒的眼睛。  
“看看你的脸，典型的加略平原人长相，可你不满意，年轻时你为了萨兰多染金发，装出一副出身萨玛山脉的模样，妄图欺骗你的教众……”乔瑟尔揉着那现今已经回归原色的头发，“后来你遇上了一个少女，你觉得她像萨兰多，就把她拉进教派，强暴了她，逼她变成娼妇，又期待她为你生下‘圣子’，最后，在她再没有利用价值时，杀了她……  
“而现在，你早把她忘了，去找另一个‘萨兰多’。”乔瑟尔用力按下洛伦佐的脑袋，看他因手臂被吊灯拉扯而痛苦的脸，“你要为自己的罪恶付出代价。”  
“呵呵呵……”尽管浑身都是苦楚，洛伦佐突然笑出声来，仿佛青年说了个极大的笑话，“你说的是维罗妮·加斯科斯？那个为了混出名堂谁的床都敢爬的女人？  
“没错，是我的人杀了她，因为她碰了不该碰的东西，还带走了事关成百上千人生命的文件。”  
洛伦佐说着，撑出一张轻松的面孔，不过很快就被乔瑟尔的举动噎住——青年的指节狠狠地敲在他的小腹上，耻骨硬生生的痛牵扯着勃起的阴茎，令他咬着嘴唇冷哼起来。  
到最后竟也成了笑声。“……谁教你的？她死前你出生了，那谁把你养大的？你去问问他，他说的，和我说的，哪个才是真相。”洛伦佐也不管自己的重要部位还在对方手里，抽笑着顶起按在头上的手，抬眼直视显然有些动摇的青年，“我的罪恶？儿子上了亲生父亲还要痛下狠手，你的正义感还在吗？”  
席尔瓦之叹领导者的气势，让紧捏着他要害的青年指尖颤抖根本下不了手。  
甚至都忘记了自己先前还有的“神力”。  
只不过，这么僵持着，实在有点痒。洛伦佐嘲弄地看着鼻息渐重的乔瑟尔，因为前面青年的动作，他感觉到自己的脚底已触到地面，快能站稳了……  
可是乔瑟尔不给他这个机会了。怒火中烧的青年掀起洛伦佐的腿，咬着牙狠狠地冲进他的身体。  
有前面的一段，洛伦佐的身体倒不觉得痛，只是发现乔瑟尔从他正面插入，几乎一下击中令他浑身颤抖的位置……  
“呵……”出乎施暴者的预料，洛伦佐嗓子里发出的是近似满足的叹声，让乔瑟尔紧皱起眉头掐住他的腰发狠似的抽动起来，震得吊灯上的铁链喀喇喀喇地发出危险的声音。  
明明已经困住他了……明明卸下了他全部的武装……明明用高高在上的男人最不能接受的方式羞辱他了……乔瑟尔害怕自己这些泄气一般的设想，所有的疼痛都应该在洛伦佐身上，但那张脸上尽是特别的享受，而痛苦与艰辛反而都在他这边。  
男人这地方还是第一次，可不用多久，那滚热的甬道里就习惯了应付另一个男人，细细蠕动起来。刚才乔瑟尔险些抵抗不住，而现在，男人的身体以一种更加可怕的诱惑力纠缠上来，逼着强迫他的青年缴械投降。  
可恶……他满眼恨意地瞪着洛伦佐，男人却不在看他，视线向上，像是在看天花板上晃荡的吊灯一般，微启的嘴唇里飘出沙哑的呻吟——可怕的性感，这个浑身上下散发出中年男性成熟气息的家伙，从他第一次在大学里相见第一次靠近第一次在灯火摇曳的教派聚会中看到一个悠然自得居于顶点的身影……乔瑟尔不由自主地双手卡紧洛伦佐的脖子，一心要夺走男人的呼吸，以免房间里再被他充满了罪孽的低吟。  
“唔唔……乔……”尚能发出声音，洛伦佐手脚挣动，身体紧绷着，脸上却憋出了笑；乔瑟尔明白那笑的含义，自讨苦吃，男人绞紧了他深陷的肉具，让他一时松动，射出几股热流。  
乔瑟尔自小对身体上的感受就有强大的控制力，如今面对欲望面对洛伦佐，他能做到的只是及时逼退高潮的冲动，将激动的心都投在手中的暴行上。光是这样，根本不够……他紧握着男人的脖子，试着将人扯到一旁，可因为绳子的牵连，只能先手忙脚乱地替男人脱开吊灯上挂的钩子，进而拖拽着早没有力气的男人扔回靠背椅上。  
“等……呃啊……”洛伦佐莫名其妙地回到原地，刚张开眼想看看对方到底要干什么，可又被拖着双腿，背后蹭着椅背滑下；他的大腿架在扶手上，大开着被青年再一次狠狠捅入。之前不知为何乔瑟尔在他体内刚留下一点精液便停止高潮又暴怒起来，如今他能感受到的是，那年轻的器官进一步怒吼着咆哮着，涨满了他身体里每一个空隙。  
平时文雅的金发青年在他的身上化为野兽，似乎是被他激怒又似乎是被他逗引，将郁积了十八年的愤愤不平都填塞给他。不过，就在这样的行为中，他感受到一种从未经历过的快意。  
乔瑟尔的双手依旧停留在他的颈部，但意味好像有些不一样了……火热的凶器不断加快速度，被仇恨蒙住双眼的青年甚至克制不住高声呐喊起来，终于在攀上顶峰的时候松开他的脖子，将肉柱从他体内抽了出来。  
这是……洛伦佐没有反应过来，只觉得自己脸上涌出湿粘的热意，本来通红的面颊都被烫出痛感……  
睁，睁不开眼睛。男人明白乔瑟尔做了什么，他把剩下的热液全都喷在这张令他痛恨的面孔上，现在沾得洛伦佐满脸都是，有些顺着下巴滴到胸口，湿淋淋的一团糟。  
呵呵……洛伦佐想笑，但稍微抽动面部就会察觉那些东西的存在，让他停住了。  
倒是种新奇的体验。总算看清眼前的青年，尚未从高潮中缓过劲儿来的乔瑟尔看着他出神，仿佛眼前的结果是罪魁祸首也没设想过的。  
这小子，终归是嫩了点。  
双手没有被解放，四肢也还没有脱离药效，洛伦佐不便去擦拭脸上秽物，但他有了新的打算。  
“这么多东西……”  
青年不知他会做出这样的行为。  
“乔瑟尔，你爸爸的滋味还好吗？”  
洛伦佐伸出舌头舔舔嘴边碍事的白液，哧溜一声，吸回了口中。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

 

乔瑟尔只觉得脑袋中有什么东西轰响起来，阻挡着强烈情感的墙壁崩溃倒塌，尽管脸上还维持得住，可高潮后本应该空白一片的心口，却猛地炸裂开来，目光根本无法从男人的唇间移开。  
喷溅出来的液体实在太多了，洛伦佐仅仅舔舐了离嘴角最近的，可马上就有其他的顺着这条路线，又滑到他嘴边。既然有了第一次，他心中全无反感，舌头尽力探出来，沿着上唇，从左边慢慢地滑向右边，停一会儿，等舌尖上积满了粘腻的东西都快滴落下来，才忽地缩回去，顽皮得好像刚才所为根本不会有人看见似的。  
但乔瑟尔就这么面对着他，乔瑟尔看得见。  
他看见男人被唾液与精液滋润得泛开淫靡水光的嘴唇。  
他却不知道该如何动作。  
一个轻巧的声音，洛伦佐的喉头吞咽了一下，似乎是将口中的东西……都……  
乔瑟尔想不下去。他像是被定在原地，只有双手发颤的份儿。  
而且，洛伦佐做出这些事的时候，一直，一直在盯着他。  
“呵……”光是如此，男人还不满意，嗓子里发出了笑声，“不说的话，我就会以为，是你爸爸的滋味，好到让你说不出话来了……”  
声音越来越小，也越来越低，洛伦佐好像把那些话跟着什么一起吞下去了一般，迷蒙的暗示越来越强烈了，令乔瑟尔根本无法反驳。  
“把我的手松开。”洛伦佐突然说道，“凭你的‘神力’，我逃不掉的，松开。”  
确实如此。乔瑟尔相信自己的从小就身怀的奇异力量，可是他不敢想象，当他将这个神情越发诡秘的男人解放出来以后，会……  
“松开我的手，我让你尝尝更好的，如何？”  
洛伦佐说着，恶魔给了圣者最深刻的诱惑。  
我逃不掉的。  
给你更好的滋味。  
面对这个男人，乔瑟尔发现这两句话就足以让人信服了。  
也足以忘记自己的初衷。  
没有了束缚，药效未退的男人挣扎地调整自己深陷于高背椅中的身体，费了很大的力气才坐稳。一双麻木的手，轻轻转动手腕，缓缓地贴合在乔瑟尔的双腿上，将乔瑟尔拉到自己身边来……  
不同于充满警惕的年轻人，洛伦佐发现这家伙越是紧张，他的心中越是轻松起来。乔瑟尔刚发泄过的下体就在眼前，一时半会儿还没缓过神来——洛伦佐抬手，无力地扶上去，可它的主人浑身一抖，赶紧甩开了他。  
“……放心，我不乱动它。”洛伦佐差点笑出来，将双手举过头顶，低下头，向上诚恳地看着青年，一副投降的模样，他可不愿被乔瑟尔再绑回去，“我不用手……不用……”  
即便如此，他也忍不住想要一探究竟的心思。  
乔瑟尔的东西，跟他的脸一样漂亮……洛伦佐虽然举起双手，但别的地方没有闲着；他弓起背压低下巴，双唇摸索到年轻肉棒的顶端，轻吻着残留在上面的白痕，将那东西一点点纳入口中。  
老实说，洛伦佐没有多少这方面的经验，他只是被人服侍得多了。不过，对着乔瑟尔这件完美的器具，联系起圣者萨兰多的身份，洛伦佐心中出现的，更多是几乎膜拜的情绪。  
嘴唇和藏在牙齿后面的舌头，只是含着那肉器的头部，上下翻弄一会儿，就忽地吮吸起来。似乎是在清理，像他刚才舔着嘴角的东西一样，洛伦佐的行为中多的是漫无目的，可投注在青年的身上，便是极深的恶意……  
帮他洗脱愤怒，逗引出来单纯的欲念。  
……可恶！  
洛伦佐发现，用不了多久，嘴巴被渐渐撑开，下巴都有些酸胀起来——乔瑟尔泄过不久的肉柱就这么再度恢复了精神，硬挺着的凶器受不了湿热口腔的包裹，脱离主人的意识，想要更加深入。  
青年前后晃动，微微动起腰来，从洛伦佐那边寻找舒适的感觉。男人顿时觉得，他自不量力地挑拨了野兽，有点……有点高估了自己。完全勃起的年轻性器，光是重量，就让洛伦佐的下颌承受不起，不自然地张开，任由唾液溢出去；更别说它的主人因为忍受不住，侵入的动作越发激动，让前端一次次地顶撞在男人的喉管上，追求喉头阵阵紧缩带来的快乐。  
呕吐感涌上心来，缺乏实践的洛伦佐不能放任，尤其是当他发现乔瑟尔的手不以自主地按在他的后颈上，仿佛要抵着他更加深入……尴尬的体势让他渐渐从椅子上滑落下来，半跪在地面上，口中的硬物也跟着变了方向，让他难以全盘接纳。  
这一次洛伦佐抬起手，青年没有阻止他。从乔瑟尔的下腹摸索到根部，一边撸动一边将那东西推出去，男人改变了战术，他不想失去刚拿回来的主导权。  
挑起舌尖，洛伦佐转过脸来，自侧面舔弄那柱身，来回往复，偶尔将顶端又一次收进口中，可很快就吐出来，又回到侧边，有时甚至照顾起后面的肉球，绝不让青年找到他的规律。  
过分的撩拨，乔瑟尔整颗心都悬在半空，不知下一刻是天堂还是地狱，将欲念全部交给恶劣的男人掌握。  
根本想不起……他到底为何在此，而这个男人又是什么人物。  
水声啧啧，在乔瑟尔喘息的间隙中渗入身体，令他激动得，激动得几乎快要攀上顶峰。  
可男人不会允许他这般就解脱，男人要将满怀敌意的他，彻底驯服。  
不能这样下去！乔瑟尔脑中嗡嗡作响，他伸手想要推开洛伦佐，可刚摸上男人的脑袋，就想将人紧紧按在那里，深深贯穿。  
洛伦佐不会让他得逞——乔瑟尔被扔在欲望之中，男人却离开了他的身体。  
“……”洛伦佐跪在地上，望着被冲动折磨得身体发红的青年，歪斜地靠在椅子边，“乔瑟尔……你这是第一次？”  
随口一问，就让青年心惊得睁开双眼，居高临下地盯着那个懒洋洋的男人。  
“不过，没关系，凡事总有第一次……”洛伦佐念叨着，眼角勾着若有若无的嘲弄。  
嘲弄，没错，就是嘲弄，可耻的男人再用这件事实嘲笑他。  
乔瑟尔整个人都冷了下来。  
“……你怎么确定我是第一次？”冰冷俊美的面孔有些发红，不知是因为愤怒，还是羞耻，“是我没有把你……干爽吗？”  
洛伦佐听了，偏头过去爽朗地笑出声来，却没有回答。  
“我说过，我可不想让你快乐！”乔瑟尔受不了这样的笑，气闷地吼道，“无耻的家伙……给我点痛苦的表情看看！”  
“难道我刚才还不痛苦吗？”洛伦佐毫不示弱，“我可是第一次啊，乔瑟尔，第一次就要应付你这种没有章法的情调……真是可悲啊……”  
无可奈何的神情，洛伦佐轻摇着脑袋，合眼苦笑，好像青年的莽撞里有他一半的错误。  
令人恶心的激将法。乔瑟尔心里叫骂着，手上不受控制地将男人从地毯上拎起来，拉开双腿扔在椅子上。  
“既然认为是第一次，那你就试试看，‘第一次’究竟是什么样的！”再次激动起来的肉柱逼近还泛着撕裂疼痛的穴口，乔瑟尔双手从男人的脚腕上挪到膝盖下面，紧搂着无力的大腿，将自己又一次埋身进去。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

 

“呃哈……”虽然后穴早有了爽快的感觉，但首次被人开拓秘境的痛感还在，让洛伦佐不禁出声惊呼；他觉得，青年的肉刃似乎比上一次更为坚硬粗壮，也显得更具攻击性了，“这……这就是你的证据吗？只知道横冲直撞的毛头小子……哼……”  
不管乔瑟尔是要告诉他这是谁的第一次，他都无法容忍青年妄自得意起来。攻势一阵强过一阵，洛伦佐感觉得到甬道内几个不经意的摩擦就能让他身前的欲望挺立，乔瑟尔找到令他快乐的秘诀，可却不能彻底挖掘其中的奥妙，真是……  
真是让人急不可耐啊。  
“看看你淫荡的身体，看这脏东西，又被我干起来了！”乔瑟尔注意到他下体的变化，歪着嘴角，想要嘲笑他，“被你的儿子，你遗忘多年的亲生儿子捅开了屁股……荡妇！看你快活的样子！”  
“呵呵……你怎么急了？”洛伦佐从他的口不择言中听出端倪，象征着青年即将败落下来，“如果有本事……让我就这么……射出来，试试？”  
管不住自己，男人想将这个满怀复仇心的青年逼到绝路上，才会察觉其中的趣味。  
听上去，他在鼓励乔瑟尔将他操射出来……事实上，挑衅或是嘲弄，洛伦佐自己也分不清究竟是哪一种了。  
胆敢这么对待他的家伙，他总得让对方颜面尽失，自己才挂得住脸面吧？  
在眼下这种情况里，乔瑟尔易于煽动，被人一激，便会与男人贴得更紧，将性器埋得更深，一刻不停地抽插。  
“……你……乔，乔……再用力……”其实青年的撞击很重，若让洛伦佐回忆起自己过去的表现，可能也没有过这样的激情；可他嘴里还是这么说道，因为强烈的不满，不满乔瑟尔总是从他最敏感的地方擦过，却不给他接连不断的甜头，惹来时不时的空虚，“只有这点吗？不够……不够深啊……呃啊……”  
不仅仅是语言，洛伦佐感觉到力量的恢复，开始在对方动作的间隙中调整起自己身体的位置。这举动放在乔瑟尔眼中，就是侮辱，像是在责备他没有技巧，要劳烦洛伦佐本人寻找快感……  
如果更深……如果跟他更近的话……乔瑟尔觉得自己抬起男人双腿的手根本就是阻碍——稍一停顿，他抽出手来，撑在男人身后的椅背上，猛地顶撞了一下……  
“唔！”总算感受到了诚意，洛伦佐舒服得全身颤抖，努力喘息着，“好……就这样……这里……”  
按照刚才的角度，乔瑟尔又是一击，让紧贴着他的男人转动起肩膀来。  
腿上没有青年的支撑，洛伦佐整个身体都压在了攻势凶猛的腰肢和下体上，仿佛是给他的后穴双重快感；乔瑟尔慢下来了，可力道更强，找准位置，碾压一般用坚硬的顶端从那里揉过，不会很快离去，要将他的快感一次次地延长。  
穴中快要麻木了……抬手攀上撑在他脑后的胳膊，双腿勾住青年的侧腰，随着一次次地进攻，洛伦佐仿佛是用脚跟敲打青年，鼓动他加快速度。  
“……你……”乔瑟尔闷声许久，现在突然皱紧眉头，开口道，“太紧了……放松一点！”  
大概是男人在他跟椅子之间找不到安稳的支撑点，只能将力气全部用在穴肉上，绞得他都快动弹不得了。  
可洛伦佐没听进去，身后依旧收缩着，让人进退两难。  
乔瑟尔看着这可恨的男人脸上浮动着的情欲，早沉溺其中的中年男人似乎对他的话没有察觉。一狠心，乔瑟尔撤回撑在椅背上的胳膊，抓紧男人的腰，就着体势，将男人从椅子上拖了下来，背后猛地撞在地毯上。  
待洛伦佐回过神来，只见自己的肩胛抵在地上，而下半身都被乔瑟尔拎起来，双腿盘在青年腰间，被青年自上而下地贯穿起来。  
跟刚才的感觉不同，奇怪的角度，竟让体内的硬物无论是抽出还是顶入的时候，整个儿柱体，都会从内壁最敏感的地方挤压过去，丝毫没有喘息的机会了。  
就像是将内部每一个点都化身成了他的弱点，刺激着他从未有过的快乐，将埋在洛伦佐身体中所有的潜能都挖掘了出来。  
可是……  
还是不够……  
分身已经到了几近爆发的程度，洛伦佐相信，只要再按现在的体势来个几下，他肯定能被乔瑟尔干射出来……可是，总觉得有什么地方不对。  
有个什么地方，没有被填满的。  
洛伦佐在自己身体里找不到，于是转向紧闭双眼奋力进攻的青年。乔瑟尔身上的肌肉紧绷着，皮肤红通通的，一张俊美的面孔有着竭尽全力的痛苦，汗珠淋漓而下，让原本如同圣者萨兰多一般的容貌被情欲熏染出另一种美艳的味道。  
乔瑟尔，圣者萨兰多，席尔瓦之王的孩子冒充了圣者，被神明眷顾，赋予神一般的能力……  
这个被洛伦佐降服却不自知的青年，是洛伦佐的儿子。  
也是神明唯一的孩子。  
像是暗喻着洛伦佐的梦想——成为席尔瓦的神。  
而且，成为神的大道，竟然是由这样一场父子之间的交媾建造的。  
那感觉……洛伦佐觉得自己，光是看着如今的乔瑟尔，就会达到高潮。  
确实如此。这一回乔瑟尔可没有限制他的分身，从身前抽搐着喷出的热液滴落在肚脐一带，然后滑到胸口，最终积在颈窝里，有的甚至粘在肩头，将自己的身体染上斑驳的白色。  
从前没有过的精神满足感缠绕在洛伦佐的心口，而他的穴肉自然而然地缠住里面的东西，让速度越来越快的青年顿时停了下来。  
乔瑟尔赌气似的，不想就这么陷落在他身上。  
感受到青年的闷气，洛伦佐注意到他越来越弯曲的膝部，为了猛攻，乔瑟尔放弃了站姿，撑在椅子上弓着腰，像头饥饿的猛兽。  
可他没有触碰男人的身体。  
洛伦佐开始找到自己的不满之处。原本因无力而搁置在身侧的双臂不用抬得很高，就能勾到青年起伏的肩膀——药效渐渐退去，力量回来了，他将停顿着不知所措的乔瑟尔拉下来，让他没有办法只能跪在地上，允许两个人的上身贴合得如此紧密。  
这是……他的儿子……  
不论是否与复仇有关，圣者萨兰多，是他的儿子。  
无法企及的美丽面容就在眼前，那颤动着的睫毛扫过的风拂在洛伦佐的脸上，让他将青年拉得更近。  
让他能够贴在青年的耳边说话。  
“别停下，乔瑟尔……”男人低声道，“就这样……让我看看，你的‘第二次’，到底如何……”  
被诱惑的青年无法想象，他听见了这男人对他发出了邀请，邀请他……就这么……在自己的身体里……  
乔瑟尔不能拒绝，不能思考，在开始这一切之前的所有复杂心情在此刻烟消云散，令他情不自禁地捧着男人的脸，狠狠地侵占那能说出如此可耻话语的口腔。  
嘴上是啃咬似的深吻，而下身穴口被重新开始的抽动磨得红肿不堪。极快的速度，极深的冲撞，青年在这副身体的抚慰中，放纵全部欲望，在甬道中释放出黏稠的热液。  
上一次只是被喷在脸上，洛伦佐没有感受过青年射精时的力量；如今身体里被洗刷着拍打着，让他有种刚发泄过的欲望又要抬头的错觉。嘴巴被乔瑟尔死死衔住，除了呜呜的声音，他无法叫喊，憋闷在身体里的感受，只能通过他不断摩擦着地毯的脚跟倾泻而出……  
洛伦佐不愿就这么结束。  
度过高潮的青年正要直起上身，后颈就被一只大手扶住。  
有些疑惑地移开唇要看手的主人，可他还没有停下一秒，就被洛伦佐再一次按回唇齿间，湿漉漉地交缠起来……  
而男人的另一只手，居然向下摸到了他们俩身体相接的地方，蘸着甬道内被小幅度抽插推挤出来的体液，充满恶意地涂抹在乔瑟尔红透了的脖子上，进而，是脸颊。  
这个家伙……到底在做什么……乔瑟尔懵了，想擦掉脸上的东西，可却被洛伦佐阻止了。  
男人想让他们俩一样，在对方的脸上，染上痕迹。  
可怕的恶魔……一举一动之中，永远带着新的诱惑，预示着一场新的肉欲……  
等他能移开唇齿的时候，深埋在男人体内的东西遭遇了一阵接着一阵强烈的收缩，摆明了要将他再一次拖入欲望的深渊之中。  
但洛伦佐认为，他走的每一步，都给了青年选择的机会，绝没有强迫他的意思。  
所以才……更加可恶……  
乔瑟尔恨透了这个男人，咬了咬下唇，又一次将自己的不满，发泄在男人似乎勾起笑容的嘴上。

“……”一阵嗡嗡地震动让乔瑟尔转醒过来，是他的手机。  
在地毯上挣扎起身，从背包里摸索出手机，屏幕上出现的，是他现在最不想面对的人。  
“什么事？”接通电话，乔瑟尔尽力低声说道。他不能确定身边那个累得昏沉的男人究竟会不会突然醒来。  
“……你忘了定时汇报。”冷漠无比，言语中带着北方人含糊的口音，更显得毫无感情。  
经对方提醒，乔瑟尔才想起来，自己忘记了什么。  
代表他还安全的汇报。  
每日一次。  
他都能因为沉溺在男人的身体里疏忽了。  
“我还活着。一切正常。”不想正视这件事，乔瑟尔口气不善。  
“这不是正常的表现。”对面的人立刻击破他。  
“我能处理好。”不想与他多谈，乔瑟尔冷淡地说着，视线回到侧躺在那边的男人背上——种种暧昧的痕迹，一直蔓延到臀缝之间，被那里多得满溢在外的白液隐藏起来。  
明明耳朵里听见的是个冰块儿似的声音，但乔瑟尔觉得自己有点热。  
“那么，你……”  
“我正好想找你。”阻断了对方的追问，乔瑟尔梭巡着男人的身体，想起藏了一夜的疑惑，“最近抽个时间见面。”  
“……”电话另一头沉默片刻，“你想说什么？”  
“我母亲，”乔瑟尔说着，空闲的手终于耐不住，向睡得安稳的男人伸去，触及肩胛那块儿被磨得发红的肌肤，“我想听听有关我母亲的事。”  
想了想，乔瑟尔补上一句。  
“等你思考好如何回答的时候。”

 

END


End file.
